Midnight Hatred
by Dea Draconis
Summary: Smut! Harrys Gedankengänge in einer stickigen, warmen Sommernacht schlagen Wege ein, die er unter normalen Umständen nie erlaubt hätte und er wird sich einmal mehr bewusst, wie sehr er Malfoy hasst... irgendwie HD Slash.


Titel: Midnight Hatred (There goes the English again!;)

Autor: Dea Draconis

Pairing: Harry; Harry/Draco (irgendwie.. )

Homepage: Animexx.de; Fanfiktion.de (wie immer)

Warnungen: Etwas Düster; Lime/Lemon; PWP

Rating: Würd sagen.. 17

Disclaimer: Harry Potter; Draco Malfoy und alle hier aufgeführten Figuren waren leider nicht zuerst meine Idee sondern sind dem zauberhaften Kopf der JK Rowling(-sama) entsprungen und so gehören sie also nicht mir sondern genannter Meisterin und ich bin lediglich die, die ihre unschuldigen Charaktere für irgendwelche schmutzigen Spielchen benutzt#muwaharharhar#

Kommentar: Was passiert wenn Dea den ganzen Tag schon die Idee mit sich herum trägt, eine Story zu schreiben in der Harry.. ehr... naja.. #husthust# _unanständige _Dinge tut, hat aber durch gewisse Geschwister und andere verfluchte Dinge (= andauernd abstürzender PC#Killerblick#) daran gehindert wird, ihre versauten kreativen Energien auszuleben?

Ja, sowas wie das hier#zeigt auf Story# entsteht.

Ich wollt mir endlich mal beweisen, dass ich Smut schreiben kann! PWPs!

Naja, ob ichs nun tatsächlich kann, is die andere Frage, wäre froh wenn ihr mir das sagt. So da neee.

**Midnight Hatred**

Es war wieder einer _dieser _Nächte.

Die Luft war stickig und eklig warm im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor 6.Klässler und Harry drehte sich zum x-tausendsten Male in seinem Bett herum und versuchte seine Bettdecke irgendwie so hinzuwursteln, dass sie ihn nicht bedeckte aber gleichzeitig nicht völlig aus dem Bett fiel.

Es schien ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

Der dunkelrote Stoff klebte an seinen Beinen und er wand sich unter ihm und obwohl er heute nur in seinen schwarzen Boxershorts schlief, schwitzte er, feucht klebten seine Ponysträhnen an seiner Stirn und das Bettlaken an seinem Rücken.

Um ihn herum hörte er nur gleichmäßiges und ruhiges Atmen, seine Kameraden wiegten sich alle in friedlichem Schlummer und der schwarzhaarige Junge wünschte, es wäre für ihn auch so einfach aber fehlende Okklumentikübungen vor dem Schlafengehen hatten ihren Preis und so war er aus einem grausigen Albtraum von Voldemort, von _ihm_, aufgeschreckt und wegen der unaushaltbaren Wärme weigerte sich der Schlaf anscheinend hartnäckig ihn noch mal mit sich zu nehmen.

Der Junge drehte sich abermals auf die Seite, denn seine Matratze schien sich langsam aber sicher in eine Art Heizkissen zu verwandeln und überhaupt, er könnte schwören sein Bett war eine ganz eigene Klimazone für sich.

Ein Seufzen ging durch den schlaksigen Jungenkörper und entwich durch seine Lippen während er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn fuhr um den feuchten Schweiß wegzuwischen aber es war mehr als würde er ihn auf seiner Haut verteilen als wirklich abzuwischen.

Die tiefgrünen Augen, die selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht noch ein wenig zu leuchten schienen, warfen einen Blick auf seinen Snitchwecker, der ihm in warmen, roten Ziffern sagte, dass es bereits 3.46Uhr war und er eigentlich schon seit mindestens 3 Stunden schlafen sollte.

Aber wie sollte man auch bei dieser drückenden Hitze?

Er wurde regelrecht wütend auf seine Freunde, die hier lagen und selig vor sich hinschnarchten. Warum musste er immer derjenige sein, der die Arschkarte zog?

Harry war es so satt.

Sommernächte im Gryffindorturm waren manchmal wirklich der reinste Horror. Die Sonne knallte den ganzen Tag auf das Dach und das Gemäuer und bis zum Abend hin hatte sich die Wärme durch jeden noch so kleinsten Ritz und jedes offene Fenster geschlichen und machte jeden Raum ekelhaft stickig.

Die Hitze drückte sogar so sehr auf seine Stimmung, dass er diese widerwärtigen, verdorbenen Schlangen um ihre kühlen Kerker beneidete und wenn er Malfoy durch die Gänge stolzieren sah, als gehörte ihm das Schloß allein, köchelte immer hitzig das Verlangen in ihm, diesem aufgeblasenen, arroganten Rassisten eine reinzuschlagen.

Malfoy mit seinem hochnäsigen Lächeln und den herablassenden, kalten Augen und den aschfahlen Haaren.

Er wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber manchmal wollte er den Slytherin einfach so lange zusammenschlagen, bis dieses überhebliche und eingebildete Grinsen von seinen Gesichtszügen verschwand und er nur noch ein wimmerndes Häufchen Dreck war.

Der Gryffindor war selbst von diesen Gedanken entsetzt, wenn sie klammheimlich in ihm hoch krochen wenn er Malfoys arrogante Fratze sah, wie er sich feindselig über alle Schlammblüter dieser Welt ausließ und wie man sie am besten "entsorgen" sollte.

Der Junge im Bett knurrte leise und verengte die Augen als seine Gedanken zu seinem Erzfeind wanderten und er ein leichtes Ziehen in Richtung seiner Lendengegend spürte.

Malfoy mit seiner bleichen Haut und den spitzen Ellenbogen und dem scharfen Kinn.

Das Ziehen wurde stärker. Harrys Faust ballte sich wütend.

Malfoy mit den teuren Designerumhängen, die seine Figur betonten, die alle spitzen Winkel und Kanten an seinem Körper hervorbrachten wie ein Gemälde, die silbergrüne Krawatte, die sich aufreizend um seinen geöffneten Kragen schlang, welcher ein Stück blassen Nacken preisgab, wenn er sich in Zaubertränke zum Schreiben nach vorne lehnte und die Schulterblätter sich unter seiner Robe abzeichnete.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe als seine Hand sich entspannte und langsam, als hätte sie einen eigenen Willen nach unten an den Bund seiner Shorts kroch.

Malfoy mit dem gehässigen Mund und den schöngeschwungen Lippen und den grausamen, kalten Augen, die silberblau glänzten.

Harry _hasste _ihn.

Seinem Mund entwich ein leises Keuchen als sich seine Hand um seine halbsteife Erektion schloss und er kniff die Augen zusammen.

Malfoy der im Quidditch immer betrog und so dreckig spielte wie es nur ging und die grüne Robe flatterte im Zugwind und die Hände verkrampften sich um den Stiel seines Nimbus 2001 und er stieß Harry einen spitzen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

Harry stöhnte leicht als er anfing seine Hand zu bewegen, seine Handinnenfläche war feuchtgeschwitzt und rutschte ab und er griff enger zu und eine Schweißperle rann ihm von der Stirn.

Malfoy mit dem überheblichen, abartigen Lächeln, wenn Snape Harry in Zaubertränke Punkte abzog und Nachsitzen verteilte, sein Höhnen über Harrys Eltern und sein Blut und _Sirius_ und alles was Harry wollte, war diesen Bastard endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Seine Hand fing an härter an seiner Erektion zu arbeiten, wütend und aufgewühlt über sich selbst und diesen Abschaum von einem Slytherin und dass er es wagte, sich über Sirius lustig zu machen und diese langen, dürren Finger, die Harry einen Zauberstab ins Gesicht hielten und Harry stürzte sich ohne auch nur an Magie zu denken auf ihn und sie prallten zusammen auf den Boden und er fing an auf diesen abscheulichen Jungen einzuprügeln und sah wie sich die arroganten Gesichtszüge schmerzverzerrten und dann schlug er zurück und es gab keinen Halt mehr und er wollte diesen blonden Jungen zerstören, bis keine Worte mehr aus seinem Mund entkamen und Malfoy schien es nicht anders zu gehen und voller Hass gingen sie aufeinander los wie zwei wildgewordene Raubkatzen und boxten sich, schlugen sich, starrten sich wutentbrannt in die Augen und erst als Professor McGonagall dazwischen ging und eine Summe von Punkten von ihren Häusern abzog, dass alle Umstehenden, die den Kampf beobachtete hatten, nach Luft schnappten und insgeheim froh waren, nicht zu diesem Haus zu gehören, ließen die beiden voneinander ab.

Ein weiteres tiefes Keuchen drängte sich aus Harrys Kehle als er an Malfoys blaues Auge und die aufgerissene Unterlippe dachte und das macht es wieder gut für seine eigene blutende Nase und den gut gesetzten Schlag in die Magengrube, der Sterne vor seinen Augen hatte tanzen lassen und der Gryffindor fühlte ein kleines Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib und er wußte, er näherte sich so langsam seinem Höhepunkt und sein Brustkorb, schweißdurchnässt, hob und senkte sich unkontrolliert.

Malfoy der ihn Nachts umherstreifen entdeckte und ihn gegen die Mauer drängte, ihm giftdurchtränkte Worte ins Ohr flüsterte und ihm den Tod wünschte und alles worauf sich Harry konzentrieren konnte, war, dass plötzlich etwas Hartes gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte.

Allein die Erinnerung ließ einen Schwall Erregung und Verlangen durch seinen Körper schießen, ein überdrehtes Japsen hallte für weniger als einen Herzschlag durch den Raum und Harrys Bewegungen wurden schneller, verzweifelter, während er sich an diesen Augenblick zwischen ihm und dem Slytherin festkrallte und wie Malfoys Geruch ihn umhüllt hatte und verlockt wie eine Sirene und er war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert.

Dem Blonden war es sofort aufgefallen und er hatte ihm eine Faust in den geschunden Magen gerammt und gleichzeitig seine Lippen auf Harrys gepresst.

Malfoy war heiß gewesen obwohl er innerlich eingefroren sein musste, brennende Lippen und feurige Hände, die das Hemd von Harry buchstäblich von ihm gerissen hatten, eine flammende, erbarmungslose Zunge die ihm seine Brust versengte und er hatte sich in Malfoy verloren und sich gleichzeitig geschämt, dass er es geschehen ließ, aber er hasste Malfoy so sehr und hatte gekeucht und gejapst und nach Luft geschnappt als Malfoy ihn verschlungen hatte und wild und unkontrolliert gekommen.

Ein leichtes Wimmern brachte Harrys Körper zum Zittern und er ballte seine Faust aber hörte nicht auf, sie harsch an seiner Erektion auf und abzufahren und es war ihm als könnte er Malfoys Zunge wieder fühlen, seine glühende Mundhöhle, die ihn einschloss und seine Hüften drängten sich ekstatisch gegen seine Hand, die nochmals schneller wurde und schneller und dann meinte er Malfoys kurzes Saugen zu spüren und ein bebendes Stöhnen fiel ihm von den Lippen und es war nur noch ein bisschen und Malfoys feuchter Finger an seinem Anus und Ich werde dich so hart nehmen dass du morgen nicht mehr richtig laufen kannst Potter geflüstert und dann versank dieser Finger in ihm und _oh mein Gott_ und Malfoy ich hasse dich und Mach weiter und Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort dich bewegt und Bettel Potter und dann füllte er ihn vollkommen und Verdammt _Bitte_ und grelle Funken fingen an vor seinen Augen zu flimmern und zu flackern und er war fast übermannt vor seinem eigenen Verlangen und eigentlich war es abartig, dass er sich bei dem Gedanken, wie Draco Malfoy ihn nahm, ihn zu seinem Eigen machte, einen runterholte aber...

Ein langes und tiefes Stöhnen fiel von Harrys Lippen als bei dem Gedanken, wie Malfoy ihn füllte und soviel Hass zwischen ihnen zitterte, knisterte und soviel Leidenschaft und mit einer letzten groben Bewegung seiner Hand kam er, seine Hüften zuckten heftig und er fühlte wie seine Shorts durchnässt wurden.

Ein paar Momente lag der Gryffindor da, versuchte sein Atmen wieder zu regulieren und Malfoys Bild aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Erst jetzt merkte er, wie unglaublich heiß es immer noch in seinem Schlafsaal war und dass er vollkommen durchgeschwitzt war und mit einem letzten Seufzen zog er seine klebrige Hand aus seiner Shorts.

Während er ausgiebig über Malfoy zu fluchen begann, tastete er mit seiner noch sauberen Hand nach seinem Zauberstab um einen Säuberungsspruch über sich und sein Bett auszusprechen.

Verdammter Malfoy und wie er es immer wieder schaffte unter seine Haut zu kriechen und mit seinem Kopf herumzuspielen.

Wenn Ron oder Hermione je erfahren würden, was für brutale Machtkämpfe er wirklich mit dem abscheulichen Slytherin austrug, würden sie ihn bestimmt für wahnsinnig erklären und nach St. Mungos schicken.

Ein kleines, unheimliches Grinsen schlich sich über Harrys Lippen.

Er müsste also nur dafür sorgen, dass sie nichts mitbekamen. Er hatte nämlich nicht die geringsten Ambitionen diese kleinen, privaten Spielchen mit Malfoy einzustellen.

Dazu hasste er ihn viel zu sehr.

_Finite Incanatum_

Ach du meine Güte.#starrt die Story an#

Langsam aber sicher wird mir meine sogennante "Inspiration" aber unheimlich...#umschau#

Vorallem Harry in den letzten Sätzen macht mir Sorgen. Das kam ganz von selber.. #eep#

Nyo, ich würd mich auf jeden Fall freuen wenn er dieses unsinnige Stück Story kommentieren würdet und mir sagen, wie wahnsinng verdorben und versaut ich bin und sowas ja nie wieder schreiben sollte#hust#

Dea Draconis


End file.
